


Summer.

by blurrybutter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, this bullshit made me depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurrybutter/pseuds/blurrybutter
Summary: Edward spent an eternal summer with his dearest love.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Summer.

"Let's go to somewhere else. Eddie, just, please come with me. To somewhere else."

In the hot summer night, Edward heard Oswald's broken, shivering whispers by the tip of his ears. Without hesitation, he held the other's hand, jumped into the car, and made their way to the outskirts of Gotham.

_[ Why don't we travel to somewhere other than this city when summer comes? ]_

They didn't say a word all along the trip. There were, in Edward's memories, only their heavy breaths mixing into the sweltering air, and sometimes, Oswald's sobs. He never imagined the Penguin - a stubborn, crazy, and persistent mayor, could shed a tear. But he did. And Edward had no other choice than running his hand through the other's hair to calm him down. Under a vast sky of shining constellations, their blended breaths slowly melted into an endless stream of vague feelings. 

_[ Hey Eddie, summer is finally upon us. ]_

The two stopped at a small village, far away from the city of Gotham. That was the rare moment when Oswald stopped crying and put a smile on - when he stood by the river bank, letting the warm breezes ruffle his hair. Edward couldn't remember the last time he saw such a carefree, comfortable Oswald. They had, together, suffered too much - all those sleepless nights, thrilling escapes, and numerous murders. And, bitter as it sounded, Edward only realized it when everything had been over.

A kind villager agreed to put them up for some weeks. It was inconvenient living with some strangers, of course, but Oswald seemed to enjoy the peaceful life here. He talked more, and smiled more. Although he was still a loner, avoiding anyone living nearby, and sometimes, Edward found him sitting on the porch with a somewhat thoughtful expression, obviously Oswald had become happier. 

"I guess I don't need to worry about you any longer", said Edward when they walked along a sunflower-covered hill.

"What?" Oswald raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have found your true happiness."

"Bullshit. I'm the one who should be worried about you."

Edward saw the other's smile, gently covered by the charming sunlight, and his heart skipped a beat.

_[ Shall we go to a festival? ]_

There was a festival in the nearby village. Everyone seemed to be preparing, and looking forward to it. Kids wore new clothes. Men built up new carts. Women made new lanterns. Their host invited them to go with her.

"That would be lots of fun." The old lady said passionately, giving Oswald a packet of brown sugar. "We sell things there, you know, foods and handmade stuffs, things like that. But the main part is the mourning."

"Sounds like a funeral!" Oswald chuckled.

"Yeah, kinda. You will be given a lantern for free. Solve the riddle on it, and release it onto the river. This is kind of mourning over the deaths."

The two had plain cookies for dessert that dinner. When chewing a mouthful of cookies, Oswald said flatly.

"Let's go, The Riddler. Isn't solving riddles your job?"

Edward sighed. "I just give riddles, not solving them."

They decided to come to the festival the other day. It was crowded, with people everywhere, but it was not too suffocating and noisy as Edward had imagined. He just felt Oswald right beside him. Sparkling dots of lights slowly floating back as they walked, and disappeared into the dark night.

_[ Some festivals to... mourn over the deaths. ] ___

____

They didn't actually do anything, just tried some local sweets. Too sweet, Oswald complaint when he ate up the bar. But you've never eaten anything sugary, Edward said back as he ruffled the other's hair. If you get used to it, then everything's alright.

____

"Even if this is a hallucination?"

____

When the moon appeared full, bright and glorious on the sky, people started to flow into the river bank. Groups of kids tried to solve the riddles, while their parents just stood nearby and smilingly looked at them. Edward received a violet lantern from a random guy.

____

The riddle on it was, "What is your greatest regret?"

____

"This is simply not a riddle!" Edward bursted into laughter.

____

"Oh come on, just answer it." Oswald said plainly. "What is your greatest regret?"

____

The smile on Edward's face slowly faded away, and he came back to a silent, thoughtful man as usual.

____

What is his greatest regret?

____

The river. 

____

Oh, God.

____

The rain. 

____

No, goddamnit, please stop-

____

Blood was pouring all over the place. 

____

Just-

____

____

_Splashhhh._

____

____

"Hey! Someone has just jumped into the river!"

____

"I wanna swim too!"

____

The sudden screams stopped Edward's crazy train of thoughts. He found Oswald standing in front of him, frowning.

____

"What happened with you? I thought you went mute for some reasons."

____

"No, everything's alright." Edward hesitated a little bit, and then said with a soft voice. "My greatest regret... was not cherishing you more. I love you, Ozzie, I've always loved you, but I was too selfish. I made you suffer. That was what I regret most."

____

"Can we together... make a fresh start?"

____

The violet lantern, along side with the pale green one, floated on the water, and faded into small dots of lights.

____

_[ I wish to be with you in an eternal summer. ]_

____

In that eternal summer's night, Edward - for the first time - could touch Oswald with his hands. They made love, like every other couple did. They kissed, pushed and pulled, but there were merely no extreme emotions. Only tears. And regrets, lots of regrets. Edward, while covering Oswald in his arms, wondered why they didn't do this earlier.

____

But he, Edward's dearest love, is his now.

____

"I love you, Oswald Cobblepot."

____

"Me... too."

____

____

-

____

____

In his thirtieth summer, Edward forgot that Oswald was dead. He died, after someone fired on him and pushed him into the river. That 'someone' was Edward. He killed the person he loved most. In the blur of the moment. Ironic as it may sound.

____

"I love you, Oswald. I love you."

____

_And their summer together will never end._

____

**Author's Note:**

> So the festival in the story was based on Lantern Festival in China ^^ Although its purpose is to wish for luck and happiness not to mourn over deaths and such depressed stuffs ^^  
> Ah also the italic notes are the notes Oswald left for Edward and he only discovered this after killing Ozzie-


End file.
